Red
by kirahigurashi
Summary: What started out as a hot dream turned out to be real.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho**  
**I hope you all love this story :3**

**Chapter 1 : A Dream?**  
**Kagome POV:**

Warm rough hands barely brushing skin causing goosebumps and small moans. Hot kisses all along my neck, jaw, and shoulder. Fangs lightly scraping skin and small smirks to my reactions. I was on fire and I wanted more! Shoving my hands into his soft hair I became slightly jealous.

"Mo-more!" I groaned out as he began moving lower toward my tummy. Feeling his tongue lightly lick my left nipple I arched into him begging for more. He roughly bit my nipple and began sucking like a starved puppy, while his hand came to play with my other breast.

Feeling him switch sides I moaned loudly but was disappointed when he moved away. Whining when his body heat disappeared from me, freezing when hot wet kisses were placed on my inner thighs.

Clenching my sheets as he began lightly licking my sensitive core, feeling a hot burning sensation in the pit of my stomach begin to build I couldn't hold back my moans. "I'm going to to cum!" Right on the edge he pulls away only to kiss me roughly demanding controlling me entirely.

"Beg for me to fuck you bitch." "Please fu-fuck me! I can't take anymore!" Hearing a deep dark chuckle I was ready to wring his neck when he thrusted all of himself into me. Groaning I clawed his back holding back tears. A small purr erupted from him as he kissed me softly edging away the pain I felt.

Moving my hips his purring stop only to let out a small groan of his own. Feeling him start moving slowly brought back that liquid fire with a vengeance Clinging onto him as he speed up to near impossible speeds I was on the edge fixing to leap. One hard thrust and I let go and jumped off that edge screaming. Feeling him stop and shudder at his own release we just lay there in bliss.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP WAKEY WAKEY BEEP BEEP BEEP WAKEY WAK- BAM**

"Damn alarm clocks ruin perfectly amazing dreams! Go burn in hell!" Glaring at the clock I wait for the flames of hell to appear. "Oi wench let's go! Kagome let's _**'sniffs turns red and looks away'**_ go. Go get a shower you stink." _'Watching him turn red was fucking hilarious!'_

Looking down I was all sweaty and sticky._ 'Well if I wasn't so sticky I'd just skip a shower this morning to torture Inuyasha!'_ "Fine I'll hurry up to just go down stairs ok." Grabbing my blood red towel I went to take my hot shower.

**Inuyasha POV:**

_'What was she dreaming about to make her smell so damn good!?' 'Hmmm had to be about me.'_ Smirking I knew she had the hots for me but a wet dream? "I guess I should go give her what she wants."

Walking to the bathroom I paused for a few seconds before opening and entering the bathroom. "Inuyasha what are you doing!?" "Oh don't pretend you don't know Ka-go-me." "Inuyasha I don't know why you think you could just come in here while i'm taking a shower!" "I'm gonna make your dreams come true." Watching her face turn a dark red almost purple I knew I had her.

"Oh you are?" "Yes I am." "Well then leave." "Huh why?" "Cause you weren't in my dream Inuyasha." _'What not in her dream then who? Kouga? Miroku? Hobo?'_ Growling loudly I was not happy. "Wench then who was it?" "To be honest I don't know. Now get the HELL OUT OF THE BATHROOM!"

Pouting I left the bathroom and headed downstairs. _'At least it wasn't the fleabag, womanizer, or Hobo.' 'I need to hurry up and mate the bitch or at least make her think we are.' 'What in the hell is she wearing now?'_ "What the fuck is that?"

"Oh i'm tired of guys seeing my panties so I'm wearing pants." Looking at her she had on low waisted black skinny jeans, black converse, a red tank top, and a black leather jacket. "Do you like it Inuyasha?" _'Damn red looks good on her! And it is my color so I can forgive her outfit change._' "Feh whatever I don't care." "Oh Inuyasha!" '_Gulp this ain't good_' "SIT!"


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho  
I hope you all love this story :3

Thank you for the reviews! Nya!  
Lol hope you guys like this next chappy!

**Chapter 2:**

**Mystery POV:**

_'What does that mutt think he is up too? Walking in on MY MATE while she is in the shower.'_ A small growl started to form but I bit it back. _'No need to get the puppy swinging that sword around.'_

Watching both of them head to the well I watched the small sway of my mates hips. _'Her body is practically begging to be fuck!'_ Groaning I left the shrine to go find some demons to slaughter to help get rid of some pent up frustrations. '_Kagome you have no clue what you do to me...'_

**Kagome POV:**

"Ahchoo Ugh someone is talking about me! I swear I've been sneezing for like ever now!" I was pouting I knew I was but I mean come on 7 sneezes in a row? Who wouldn't be pouting?

"Wench shut up and find jewel shards!"_ 'Grrrr Inubaka I am still pissed about this morning!'_ Smirking I had a brilliant idea. "Oh! Inuyasha wanted to take a shower this morning." Grinning as he stumbled blushed and whipped his head around to look at me begging not to say anymore.

"Really? Stinky Inuyasha wanted a shower!? Why momma?" "Feh no reason I just felt like it is all." He said while promising Hell would be better than what he had planned. "Momma I don't believe him." "Well Shippo Inuyasha wanted to take a shower with me but mommy put that bad puppy dog in his place." "Grrrrrrrrrrr WENCH WHAT THE HE-" "Sit. Like so Shippo that small word brings down the so called all mighty Inuyasha!"

_'Ha serves you right baka!'_ "So how about lunch?"

**Inuyasha POV:**

_'Damn wench! Calling me a bad puppy dog! Oh I'll make that bitch beg for me and then fuck Kikyo in front of her just to show her who is alpha!'_ "Inuyasha want some ramen?" _'Ramen! Yummy yummy ramen! Me so love the ramen! Wait wasn't I pissed at something? Hmmmmmm nope RAMEN!'_

Slurping down the ramen I smelled smoke sweat and blood. "Oi I smell blood and smoke. Lets get moving!" Practically slinging Kagome on my back I took off towards the smell of smoke and blood.

**Kagome POV:**

Burying my head into Inuyasha's shoulder bright red eyes popped into my mind. Shivering I could feel those warm hands from my dream. _'Was it Inuyasha? I didn't think it was.'_

"Were here Kagome. You can get down now." "Oh sorry Inuyasha I thought we were going further." "Hn" _'Stupid boys and single syllable words!'_ "I'm going to look around to find survivors ok." "Be careful Kagome."

_'The ground is soaked with blood and body parts. We won't find anyone why bother.'_ "GRRRRRRRRRRRR"_ 'Gulp please be a dog not a demon!'_ Turning around I came face to face with some strange demon. Blue eyes met red eyes. _'Those eyes... why do I know those eyes?'_


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho  
I hope you all love this story :3

Thank you for the reviews! Nya!  
Lol hope you guys like this next chappy!

**Review: Turning around I came face to face with some strange demon. Blue eyes met red eyes. 'Those eyes... why do I know those eyes?'**

**Chapter 3:**

**Kagome POV:**

Blinking I stared at the small demon child covered in blood. _'He is so small and young.'_ "Ar-are you hurt?" His eyes narrowed and his growling became even louder. "I might be hurt but I can still kill you if you try anything!"

"Try anything? What do you mean? Try to hurt you? I would never hurt a child I just couldn't."_ 'Poor baby thinks everyone is out to hurt him.'_ "Can I see your injuries? Please I promise I won't try anything and if I do you can cut me each time I do something suspicious."

"Why do you want to help me? I'm forbidden."_ 'Forbidden? Whats that?'_ Smiling I slowly walked over and hugged him. "It doesn't matter what you are I will never care as long as I can be your friend." Pulling away I watched him surprise etched on his small bloody face.

**Hiei POV:**

_'This human is strange. Maybe just maybe I can trust her.'_ "Hn I don't care what you think of me. Now put me down so I can leave." "No I'm going to bandage your wounds and feed you." _'What? Why does she care so much?_' "Why?"

Looking at her smile made me feel safe and loved, something I haven't felt in a long time. "Because I want to help everyone I can, besides your not the first demon I have helpped who has threatened to kill me." "Really? Who else?"

"Well first there is Inuyasha, he is half dog demon and very stubborn. He wanted to kill me because I had the Shikon Jewel and because I look like his old love who he thought had sealed him to the tree in betrayal."

"Then there is Shippo he is a kitsune kit he wanted the jewel shards in order to have revenge for the death of his father. Hmmm then there is Kouga the prince of the eastern wolves, he kidnapped me to get at Inuyasha but he fell in love with me demanding I be his mate."

"There have been a couple of others but we still aren't exactly on friendly terms, but I will do everything I can to help those I care about. That includes you now so you will just have to deal with it."

**Kagome POV:**

"Just warning you Inuyasha is a bit brash and harsh but just ignore him ok." "Hn I could just kill him." "No no no we need him besides he is a close friend." "Your mate?" Catching myself before I fell I felt my face on fire._ 'He sure is upfront about things.'_ "No he is in love with Kikyo."

"Then you can be my mate right." "Ahhhhh ummmmmm..." _'What the hell do I say to that?'_ "Well I'm much older than you so no I can't." "Hn but what if we were the same age? Then you would be my mate?" "Well then I guess I could but that won't happen."

_'Geez a little kid wants me for a mate. But Inuyasha doesn't, what is wrong with me?'_ "Come on lets get you all cleaned up ok. Do you smell any water near by?" "Yes I smell a hot spring just over there." _'Yayz hot spring!_' "Ok lets tell Inuyasha where we are going ok." "Hn" _'Ugh kill me now!'_

"Inuyasha I found someone!" "Wench don't disappear on me and why the hell are you carring a demon!?" "He was injuried so I'm going to fix him up and he is going with us ok." "WHAT!? Oh hell no he is not!" "Inuyasha I am feeling lite headed maybe I should just si-" "Ok he can come just please don't finish _**THAT**_word!"

"Good we are going to the hot springs ok. We'll be back soon."_ 'Hmm sit is working even better now that it ever has!'_ "Ahhhh wow look at this! Ok ahh whats is your name? Mine is Kagome." "Hiei" "Let's get clean ok so go ahead and strip off those dirty clothes."

Pulling my hair up so it won't get wet I began pulling my shirt off when I noticed he wasn't moving and his face was flushed. "Hiei are you ok? Do you have a fever?" Quickly he spun away from me muttering something under his breath. Once stripped I got into the hot water relaxing against a boulder. "Mmmmm Hiei the water feels great come join me."

Hearing a splash I opened my eyes glancing towards Hiei. "Come here let me wash your hair but keep your eyes closed if the soap gets into your eyes it burns ok." "Hn" Pouring some shampoo into my hands I began working it through his bloody dirty hair. A small purr began the more I scrubbed the louder the purr. "Hehe does this feel good Hiei?"

"Yes I mean hn." "Ok now lets rinse off and find you some clean clothes." "Hn" Digging around in my bag I found a pair of black kapris and a black tee-shirt. "Here try this on." When he came back out the clothe fit him perfectly, he looked like he was wearing black pants and a loose black shirt.

"So Hiei do you want to travel with us?" "Will I get to stay with you?" "Of course Hiei I promise I will always stay with you." "I will find a way to make you mine forever Kagome." Smiling I watched Hiei fall fast asleep after that. _'You know it is too bad he is so young he is very handsome. He will make some girl very happy.'_


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho  
I hope you all love this story :3

Thank you for the reviews! Nya!  
Lol hope you guys like this next chappy!

**Review: "I will find a way to make you mine forever Kagome." Smiling I watched Hiei fall fast asleep after that. 'You know it is too bad he is so young he is very handsome. He will make some girl very happy.'**

**Chapter 4:**

**Hiei POV:**

_'Why do I feel like I'm being glared at?'_ Cracking open one eye I glanced around and spotted two sets of eyes glaring daggers at me. _'Hn pathetic half demon glaring at a child ha and what is with the fox?_' Warm gentle hands began playing with my hair causing, much to my embarrassment me to purr.

"Hiei are you awake?" _'Kagome. Sweet kind gentle Kagome. Why can't I be older? I would make her so happy, happier than the half demon.'_ "No" I said while turning to face her tummy. "Hahaha Hiei how about you eat some ramen then we can go back to sleep." _'But but I don't wanna move!' _"Fine."

Sitting up I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and looked around the small camp._ 'Hmmm a demon slayer, a twin tail, a monk, a kit, a half demon, and a human?'_ "What a strange group." Small smiles showed on a couple of faces but the glares remained. "Kagome what is this ramen you speak of?"

"Ramen is noodles. They are very good. Maybe Shippo will give you a piece of his candy once your done eating." "Waaaaa but Kagome it is my candy and I don't like him! He gonna steal my momma away!" "_**'sighs'**_ Shippo you can share and no he isn't besides now you have someone else to torture Inuyasha with."

Bright green eye lite up and the glare went from me to Inubaka. "Hn" "Oi wench why does he need to come with us?" Growling loudly I stood up glaring death at the mutt who dared call my Kagome wench. "Her name is Kagome and it will do you good to remember that otherwise you won't have a tongue to even utter a single word."

Grabbing the ramen cup from Kagome I slowly took a small bite, finding it suitable I ate the rest. Looking at Inubaka I smirked at him causing him to glare even more at me. "Kagome I'm sleepy." "Oh here let me lay down in my sleeping bag. Ok come here Hiei." Growls were heard through out the camp but everyone ignored the culprit.

**(Time skip- Morning)**  
**Kagome POV:**

_'Mmmmm so warm and surprisingly comfortable'_ Peeking through my lashes I saw gravity defying black hair. Smiling I closed my eyes and started to go back asleep when a small arm attempted to pull me closer. "Kagome he-help. _**'whimpers'**_" "Shhh Hiei wake up it is just a dream I'm here."

Looking down I saw terrified red eyes watching me closely. Small tears started to form only to be wiped away by small hands. "Hiei are you ok?" "Kagome I had a dream where you left me and never came back. Then I was being chased by demons who wanted to kill me. Kagome it felt so real I was so scared." A single tear fell and crystallized into a beautiful tear shaped stone.

"Hiei your tear." "Huh oh I didn't even feel that one. Do do you want it?" "Can I it is so beautiful Hiei and the aura coming from it is amazing!" "Of course you can have it Kagome. If you wear it with you always I can find you no matter what because I can feel the tear."

"Thank you next time I go home I will make it into a necklace." "Home? Can I come?" "I'm sorry but you can't Hiei you see I don't belong here." "Wha-what do you mean?" "I am from 500 years in the future. On my 15th birthday I got pulled into the bone eaters well on my shrine and was pulled back in time. I am collecting Jewel Shards to finish my journey and go home."

"But you promised to stay with me. So you won't stay with me?" "Hiei I want to stay but the jewel won't let me stay. I am sorry I forgot about that." "It is ok Kagome as long as you mean it. Besides I can stay with you until you go away right?" "Of course and maybe you can see me in the future." "Kagome I would be older than you then right!" "Well yes by 500 years" "Then you can be my mate right!"_ 'Ehhhh? I should have known he was going to say that.'_ "Maybe depends on if you find me or not."

_'He is right though he would be older than me but it still feels so wrong!'_ "Kagome I promise I will find you and I will make you my mate!" '_What have I gotten myself into?'_ Smiling I just hugged him closer hopefully ending that conversation.

**Hiei POV:**

_'500 years is a long time though. But this is Kagome! I will wait even if I never find her. I will become strong enough to protect her no matter what._' "Kagome I love you." Falling back asleep in Kagomes arms I felt happy knowing she would be mine even if I had to wait.

**(Future)**

_'Hn were is that onna? I have waited this long I don't feel like waiting much longer.'__ 'So Hiei what has you in such a gloomy mood?'_ _'Fox leave me alone I will skin you do you understand?' __'Ah yes yes skinning doesn't sound pleasent so tata!'_

"Kagome hurry home I miss you." Leaning back against the God tree I waited for my mate to return so I can finally hold her again. "Kagome it has been 500 years and I still love you. Even though you died during the final battle I have never and will never forget you."


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho  
I hope you all love this story :3

Thank you for the reviews! Nya!  
Lol hope you guys like this next chappy!

**Review: "Kagome it has been 500 years and I still love you. Even though you died during the final battle I have never and will never forget you."**

**(Past)**  
**Kagome POV:**

"Hey Inuyasha I need to go home for a couple of days." "Why should I let you wench?" "Mutt what have I told you about using her name!" "Please Inuyasha I'll I'll OH I'll get you some new flavored ramen!" Watching his ears twitch when I said  
ramen, I knew I had him.

"Feh whatever but I want two new flavors." Grinning I hugged him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Oh thank you so much Inuyasha!" A small blush was coating his cheeks as he started mumbling words. A loud growl came from behind me, looking back I saw Hiei glaring at Inuyasha with his fangs bared at him.

"Hiei you ok?" "No you kissed him!" Smiling I saw the jealous glare he had. "Well then come here." Pulling Hiei to me I kissed both his cheeks, pulling back his face was as red as his eyes. The grin he had reminded me of when Shippo gets a new bag of candy. "Is that better?" "Yes much."

"Hey Sango since we are still a day away from the village can I take Kirara?" "Well if Kirara doesn't mind then I don't." Looking at Kirara I saw her twitch one ear as if thinking. "Me meow!" Fire surrounded the fire neko as she transformed. "Yay thank you Kirara!"

"Kagome can I come?" "Yeah momma can I come too!" "Sure you two can help Kaede while waiting for the others." Climbing onto Kirara I placed Hiei in front of me while Shippo held onto my shoulder. "Ok Kirara lets go." Kirara pounced into the air and off we flew towards the village.

_'I love the feeling of wind in my face and hair. This feels so much different than when in a car. I wonder how momma is, I've missed her so much. Souta probably is playing soccer and gramps is cleaning or telling stories. My friends will want to hang out but I don't know if I really want to.'_

"Momma look the village!" Glancing up I saw the small village and smiled. 'As much as I don't want to admit it this is my home now but I will have to leave in order to protect everyone here.' "Um Kirara can you just drop me off at the well?" Barely watching where we were going I waited for the well to appear.

_'I will leave Inuyasha behind, I will leave my sister Sango and my brother Miroku, I will leave my son Shippo, and I will break my promise to Hiei. I-I just don't want to but I have to don't I?'_ Spotting the well I felt slightly better. "Ok Hiei you want to watch this?" "Yeah!" _'Such a sweet boy.'_ Giving both boys a kiss on their foreheads I hugged them.

"Ok well bye you two I'll see you guys soon." Leaping into the well I was surrounded by swirling magic. **(BACK TO THE FUTURE!)** Climbing out of the well I felt exhausted, mentally and physically. "Ugh why can't I be normal?" "Hn then I wouldn't know you onna."

**Hiei POV:**

Smirking I watched her search for me, "Well onna do you wish to see me?" "Yes I do." Looking her over she looked worn out. Clothes were dirty and wrinkly, skin had some dirt smudges cuts and scars, blue eyes showing exhaustion and wisdom. "Onna go rest I'll be here when you wake up." "No"

Jumping down from my branch I watched her face flashing about through god knows how many emotions. "Kagome it has been a while." "Hiei!? How?" Smirking I started walking towards my mate. "Well I am a very powerful demon and I stayed alive for you." "M-me? Wha-what do you mean?" "Kagome I want you as my mate, it hasn't changed since that first day."

"But Hiei I love Inuyasha and I want to be with him." "Your wrong. He gets with the dead clay thing. He wanted to prove his dominance to you. You cried and ran off only to battle Naraku alone. You...you disappeared that day. Kagome I love you and always have please be my mate."

"Did I die?" Watching the hurt and fear enter her eyes made me pull her to me. "Kagome we thought you did but the jewel could have sent you here." "He gets with Kikyo? Was he happy?" "Kikyo turned mortal again and they mated. They had a little girl first and named her Kagome. They started the Higurashi line."

A small smile shown on her face as she held onto me. "I don't know you that well though Hiei." "You will." "I guess so but I feel awkward because I know you as a little kid." "Well then I'll just have to fix that." Lifting her chin I placed a small chaste kiss on those soft plump lips.

"Kagome I love you." Kissing her over and over again. The kisses lasting no longer than a few seconds. "Hiei if your gonna kiss me then do it right." "Oh really Kagome?" A small blush painted her cheeks. Leaning down our lips barely touching when she pulled me down to deepen the kiss.

Slow and sensual started to become hot and passionate. Tongues fighting for dominance hands slowly caressing the other. When she pulled back for air her face was flushed and eyes heavy lidded. "Wow that was amazing Hiei." "I agree my Kagome."


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho  
I hope you all love this story :3

Thank you for the reviews! Nya!  
Lol hope you guys like this next chappy!

**Review: Slow and sensual started to become hot and passionate. Tongues fighting for dominence hands slowly carressing the other. When she pulled back for air her face was flushed and eyes heavy lidded. "Wow that was amazing Hiei." "I agree my Kagome."**

**Chapter 6:**

**Kagome POV:**

_'Mmmm so warm and comfortable.'_ Attempting to roll over failed miserably by some unknown force. Cracking an eye open I stared at the arm holding me still._ 'Arm...why is there an arm?'_ Eyes flinging open as memories of last night came back._ 'I had had had SEX! With Hiei! Oh bad Kagome bad bad bad!'_

"I don't think it was that bad Kagome." "Ehhh?" _'There is no way he heard that!'_ "Actually I can read your mind so yes I did." _'Oh kill me now Inuyasha is going to be soooo pissed!'_ A loud growl vibrated my whole body. "_**I**_ am _**YOUR MATE**_ not_** HIM**_!" _'Mate? Oh yeah he asked if he could mark me.'_

"Kagome I am sorry if you are not happy." Finally managing to turn over I hugged him close feeling his bare chest on mine. _'Well I really did enjoy last night and he loves me and he is my mate so I guess I can tell Inu to fuck off.'_

"Hahahaha yes please do that will make my day!" Smiling I started kissing along his neck. "Grrrrr Kagome I am not afraid to pounce you." Freezing I determined whether or not I cared. "Then prove it Hiei." Rolling us over I sat on top of his hardened member, grinding on it I felt claws barely digging into my hips.

"Kagome you don't know what your doing." Smirking I started biting and licking along his neck and shoulder. Barely scraping my nails down his chest a small purr erupted from him. Kissing down his chest I paused for a few seconds to lick and bite his nipples. Brushing my hands down his thighs barely brushing his dick at the same time.

"Kagome!" Kissing his stomach I lightly gripped his throbbing erection barely brushing the tip with my thumb. Looking at him our eyes connected, smirking I barely licked the tip before wrapping my mouth around the head. Hands found my hair as his eyes closed shut.

Slowly starting to bob my head I took more and more each time until most was in my mouth. Small groans were heard through out the room, the faster I got the more I heard. "Kagome I'm gonna cum!" Hot sticky liquid poured down my throat, slowly licking off any I missed.

"Neh Hiei how was that?" Red eyes opened to bore deep into mine. "Amazing." "Good" Standing up really fast I grabbed my towel and ran for the shower. "Hn silly onna thinking a shower will save you."

'_Oh my god! I have never acted like this before! I kinda like it.'_ "Mmmmm hot shower sooo much better than cold rivers." Hot hands found my breast slowly massaging them. Leaning my head back to rest on his shoulder I moaned loudly into his ear. "Your turn dear mate." Feeling a pool begin to form I let him do as he pleased.

One hand on my breast pinching and pulling my nipple the other slowly gliding down my tummy to my sweet spot. One finger brushed the small pearl eliciting a groan. Hot kisses turned to fangs biting and scraping my mark. _'How can a girl stand all this?'_ A finger slipped in before pulling back out, whimpering I was roughly shoved into the wall.

"Does my mate want to be fucked?" He asked while pumping two fingers into my wet pussy Being pulled to that cliff again I began biting my lip and whimper out a small yes. Small kisses placed along my neck shoulders and spine.

Moving my arms I placed my hand on the wall pushing myself back some, only to have my breast smashed into the cold wall again. "Hiei please." Feeling his hardened member brushing my core I began shaking. "Does my mate want my dick inside her pussy?" "Ye-yes!" Spreading my legs he slowly entered stretching me filling me in a way I never knew I wanted.

Moaning I moved my hips attempting for more, when he pulled out and and slammed back into me over and over pushing me to the edge again. "Oh Hiei!" The deeper and harder he went the more I barely hung onto the edge. "I'm gonna c-cum!" An explosion shot through my being begging pleading for Hiei to join me, a shudder shot through him as he came spilling his seed deep within me.

Feeling tired Hiei helped me bathe dry off and get dressed before taking me outside to sit in the god tree. "Kagome where are you?" "Momma I'm up here with Hiei." "Hiei? Who is that?" "Um well he is um." Hiei leaped out of the tree and placed my feet on solid ground. "I am her mate it is a pleasure to meet you ma'am." "Mate?"

A single eyebrow shot up as she studied him over, "Well he is much cuter than Inuyasha.", and with that she just walked away. _'Mama! I don't know what to say!'_ Glancing at Hiei I saw the proud smirk across his face. Groaning I went inside to grab my shoes before I started descending the stairs.

"Mate? You ok?" "Hmm oh yeah I'm fine just mama confused me." Sighing as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders I just rested my head against his arm. "Is that Hiei?" "Yeah it is! Wait who is he with?" "Some babe damn she is hot!" Hiei froze then turned and glared at the three men. "What the hell do you want?"


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho**  
**I hope you all love this story :3**

**Thank you for the reviews! Nya!**  
**Lol hope you guys like this next chappy!**

**Sorry I know it is short but I will make up for it I promise!**

**Review: "Is that Hiei?" "Yeah it is! Wait who is he with?" "Some babe damn she is hot!" Hiei froze then turned and glared at the three men. "What the hell do you want?"**

**Chapter 7:**

**Hiei POV:**

_'Damn those three just magically appear!'_ "Shrimp who is the babe?" "Grrrrr no one of your concern. Let's go." "But Hiei aren't they your friends?" "I wouldn't exactly call them friends" "Hey miss your awfully pretty will you be my girlfriend?" "GRRRRRRR back away from her otherwise I'll have your head!"

"Hiei that is not nice." "Yes I must agree miss?" "Hmm oh my name is Kagome." "Kagome? What a lovely name. My name is Shuichi Minamino but call me Kurama. These two are Kuwabara Kazuma and Yusuke Urameshi." "So we have a half demon, a priest, and what exactly are you? Demon or human?"

"Umm what are you talking about? Demons? Ha haha ha." "Oh don't try and fool me otherwise I'll fry your ass! I happen to be the Shikon Miko." "**THE SHIKON MIKO**!" "What the hell is that?" "Oh Hiei what about Inuyasha, Shippo, Sesshomaru? What happened to them?" "You know Sesshomaru!" "Yes I do he is kinda like a older brother but he would never admit it stubborn youkai."

_'Hmm my my Kagome full of surprises you are. You might scare the fox away.'_ "They are all still alive only the half breed has aged quite a bit." "Hiei that is not nice just because I had a crush on him doesn't mean you can call him that." "Why is Hiei talking and touching a human, more so a priestess." "Grrrr that fox is none of your concern."

"Fox? Wait Kurama? Like Youko Kurama the famous fox thief? Oh so that is it you two share a body!" "Very smart your are but how do you know my name?" "Well Shippo is a little fox kit well probably all grown up now, but he talked all about you of course I wasn't very happy that my son idolized you." "**SON**!?" "Yes son I adopted him after his parents were killed by the thunder brothers." "But that was 500 years ago!" "Oops hahaha guess I shouldn't have said that."

"Kagome lets hurry back home before that mutt comes looking for you." "Ok Hiei well it is nice to meet you guys bye." "Wait how do you know Hiei?" "I saved him when he was just a child." "So that is why he is close to you." "Grrrr no you idiots Kagome is my mate." "**WHAT!**" Picking Kagome up I ran back to the shrine away from those fools.

"Hahahahaha Hiei don't you think your friends should get some details from you?" "Hn" "Oh no you will not start that up again!" "We are here."

**Kagome POV:**

"Oi Kagome where have you been and who the hell is that!?" _'Oh boy why did he have to show up now? I wanted to spend more time with Hiei!'_ "Sit." **BAM** "What the hell?" "This is Hiei from the future all grown up." "Grrrr he needs to get his filthy mits off of you!" "No I do not you half breed mutt. Kagome is _**MY MATE**_."

Pulling himself off the ground he turned to look at me, I saw everything he felt in his eyes and I felt guilty. "Inuyasha you love Kikyo not me and I...I..." Hanging my head down shielding my eyes from his hurt filled gaze. "You know how you feel right now Inuyasha. Triple that feeling and that is how I have felt since Kikyo got brought back. I loved you and you never gave me a chance and you wouldn't unless Kikyo died again but you would only take me because I look like her."

"Kagome I love Kikyo but she is dead I owe her for not killing me. I need to kill Naraku to avenge what happened between us. I wanted to mate with you after we killed Naraku." _'He what? Did I choose wrong?'_ "He is lying Kagome I was there I saw what he did. I saw how much pain you felt and you ran away and battled Naraku yourself and you died. We ran in just in time to see Naraku purified and watched as the jewel swallowed you whole."

"It is because of that mutt that you died I just hoped maybe you wouldn't run away and you would live. If Inuyasha means what he says then make him kill Kikyo and tell my past self you will never be my mate and the mark will disappear. Kagome I love you. I have since you spoke to me like a real living creature."

_'I can't believe it...What do I say? What do I do?'_ "Inuyasha even if you kill Kikyo I...I will become Hieis mate."


End file.
